ENVUELTO EN LLAMAS
by Degel DKG
Summary: DÍA 2: BOMBERO. Este fic participa en el Mes NT 2017, patrocinado por el foro "El NejiTen no ha de morir"Dedicado especial,mente para FEMH


**Día 2: Bombero.**

Este fic participa en el Mes NejiTen 2017, patrocinado por el foro "El NejiTen no ha de morir."

Dedicado para una persona especial (FEMH), que me inspira. También para mi familia.

 **Envuelto en llamas.**

Tenía el cigarrillo apunto de prenderlo. Lo prendió con mucha calma. Su plan no era estar en guardia la primera noche de verano, tal vez quisiera estar en un bar bebiendo, festejando la vida de soltero o tal vez tranquilo en su casa, pero tampoco era mucha la diferencia de estar aquí o allá en su casa, pues si estaba en ella iba a estar solo. No tenía una pareja con quien pasarla y su familia era muy nula, sus padres ya habían fallecido y su hermana estaba en el extranjero con su familia, pocas eran las veces que la veía, y hoy no era ese día, si acaso hablaba cada cumpleaños para felicitarlo.

Saco la primera bocanada de humo.

Volteo a ver al cuartel de Bomberos, por lo menos él no era el único. Varios de ahí estaban solos, muy pocos eran los bomberos que tenían una familia estable, o por lo menos una familia. Y entonces estaba ahí, festejando la vida con sus compañeros, casi hermanos en el cuartel de emergencias.

Chocó la cerveza que tenía en la mesa de plástico con la de otros cinco compañeros, ellos eran su familia, bromeaban, platicaban. Estaban "descansando" y se les podía ver con su ropa de trabajo; unos pantalones azules con reflejantes en la parte baja, una playera blanca o azul marino que dijera Departamento de bomberos, y por último sus botas. Estaban disfrutando el descanso a su manera. No había, no existía otra manera de celebrarla como bombero.

Uno de ellos, el más grande con cabello canoso y un poco pasado de peso era el jefe de guardia, mejor conocido como el Comandante, quien recibió la llamada de su radio, mientras que todos los demás escuchaban atentos.

–Bien señoritas muévanse ¡Un Dos Alfa está ocurriendo en la zona 12! ¡Ya saben que hacer muévanse, muévanse! –Exclamo el comandante, con ademanes fuertes y ceño fruncido.

Todos se levantaron del comedor austero, donde estaban disfrutando de la charla para pasar a un pasillo largo. A los costados había chaquetones, pantalones, cascos, guantes y botas amarillas, estaban los uniformes de bomberos. Tan eficaces y veloces cómo siempre. Cada uno se metía en su pantalón, colocando los tirantes rojos y ajustándolos, para después el chaquetón y los guantes amarillos culminando con el casco. Después de terminar de ponerse su uniforme subía cada quien en el autobomba y en la pipa, cada quien de los diez que estaban en guardia sabían sus posiciones, sólo cuatro se quedaban para cubrir alguna otra emergencia.

Exaltados, hiperactivos por la adrenalina soltaban bromas: "Ya era hora." "A darle duro, muchachos.", espontáneos mientras que salía la pipa del lugar. Así siempre era. No por falta de profesionalismo, si no porque lo necesitaban hacer. Soltaban mucha adrenalina cuando un servicio de emergencias aparecía, y si no la soltaban, la adrenalina podría hacer una mala jugada. Ellos lo entendían como el lenguaje ético de los bomberos, "Más vale que salga y no que queme."

Arrancaron a toda velocidad con la sirena a todo volumen, y el megáfono constante a abrirles el paso. Mientras había un piloto y dos copilotos en el camión de bomberos, había sólo uno en la pipa, los demás estaban arriba en el camión en sus lugares correspondientes, haciendo ademanes a los peatones, conductores y demás que se travesaran en su camino.

Después de un largo pero rápido recorrido llegaron, se posicionaron en sus lugares. El comandante sólo observaba el departamento de escasos cinco pisos incendiándose.

–Comandante, me reportan que hay cuatro cincos dentro del inmueble –Reportó un policía que estaba resguardando la zona.

–Los planos –Indico impaciente estirando la mano. Lo cual el oficial se los proporciono unos rollos de papel los cuales contenían los planos de la estructura que ardía en llamas –. Continua – Dijo mientras observaba los planos.

–Según me reportan dos están en la segunda planta, uno en la tercera y otro en la quinta planta. Uno es menor de edad.

El comandante volteo a ver a su equipo de trabajo, tal vez planeando una estrategia. –¡Delfos! –Gritó el nombre del escuadrón a entrar, rápidamente cinco de ellos se acercaron –. Me reportan diez cincos, los cubriremos a defensiva, entraremos en los primeros pisos. Los cubriremos desde abajo, inicien 32 desde el quinto en todos los cuartos, no quiero victimas ¡Hyuga eres el Jefe de operaciones! – El mencionado sólo afirmo con la cabeza sonriendo de lado.

Empezaron a movilizarse, Delfos era el equipo especializado en rescate en incendios. Los cinco Delfos entraron rápidamente, sólo su uniforme vareaba en un tanque de oxigeno atrás y una mascarilla. Hyuga, quién se distinguía con el nombre de Delta Primero (DP), era quien guiaba en los escombros y pasillos del ya casi colapsado edificio. Mientras que otros cuatro cuerpos de Emergencia iban detrás de ellos tratando de sofocar las llamas.

El calor en el quinto piso era abrumador, casi insoportable, ahí era donde había ocurrido el incendio. Empezaron a patear puertas examinando que no hubiese alguna víctima más de las que dijeron. En el quinto piso DP encontró a una femenina castaña tirada en el piso. Entro y checo su pulso, era débil. Hizo una seña a los demás compañeros y empezaron a examinar los departamentos que quedaban.

La observo. Tal vez no alcanzaba siquiera los veinticinco años de edad. Su cara estaba tiznada por los descombros y el humo. Se quito su mascarilla, se la puso a ella. Hizo un levantamiento. La manejó y la alzó de tal modo que quedará en su espalda. Empezó a correr hacia la salida. El recorrido se hizo brumoso, por el poco oxigeno que podía percibir sus pulmones del bombero y el poco oxigeno que obtenía llevaba con el cenizas y cantidad de minúsculas brasas candentes que quemaban la superficie de su blanca nariz.

Ya casi a la salida empezó a escuchar murmullos de la victima que llevaba en brazos, de alguna forma le alegro eso. Indicaba que aún seguía con él.

Salió victorioso de la muerte de inmediato paramédicos se acercaron a la chica que aún estaba semi-inconsciente. La empezaron a examinar y al bombero le ofrecieron oxigeno.

Una paramédico de nombre Haruno era su amiga de servicios de emergencias lo empezó a examinar con una sonrisa notable y de paz al verlo vivo.

Tomó desesperadamente la mascarilla, ya le hacía falta, estaba en su límite. Empezó a respirar profunda y rápidamente aquello que le proporcionaba la vida. Cuando logró recuperar algo de compostura empezó a examinar con la mirada en busca de sus compañeros con las supuestas víctimas, y como era de confiar en el equipo de Delfos, estaban todos con un tratamiento similar que su Jefe y con las víctimas exactas.

–Por un momento pensé que no salías de esta Hyuga –Le comento con una sonrisa aliviada, curando alguna de sus heridas en la cara, al ver que su respiración volvía a la normalidad le sonrió aún más. El sólo le sonrió forzadamente y le dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

Pudo inhalar alivio.

– ¡Mi hermana sigue dentro! –Lo exaltó –. ¡Déjenme! –Escuchó una voz desgarradora y volteo hacia el sonido con el ceño fruncido. Era la chica que había salvado hace instantes. Estaba forcejeando con los paramédicos para que la dejaran ir por su hermana, que aún seguía en el quinto piso.

–Ya no podemos hacer nada ¡Entiende! –Uno de los paramédicos le grito, a la vez que inyectaba su brazo. – ¡Tranquilízate!

Ella sólo sintió debilidad al instante, intentó pararse de la camilla donde le atendían, sólo logró moverse limitadamente, junto con lágrimas gruesas que recorrían el rostro manchado, el tranquilizante hacía efecto rápidamente. –Mi hermana…- Susurraba cada vez más lento y despacio –Sal…venla… Po- por favor– Con el brazo trataba de alcanzar el edificio en el cual salían llamas.

–¡Hyuga! ¡No vayas! –Gritaba la paramédico desesperada. Su amigo iba directo a una muerte segura, dejando en el piso la mascarilla que usó para su recuperación.

–¡HYUGA! ¡HYUGA! –Gritó ahora el Comandante al verlo correr en dirección del edificio en llamas, sin el equipo de seguridad.

Sonrió complacido mientras se adentraba al infierno. Empezó a respirar son la boca, apretando los dientes para que se filtraran las cenizas incandescentes y no entraran a su aparato respiratorio. Empezó a examinar las rutas que podía tomar.

-¡Maldición Hyuga! –Azotó su mano en la auto bomba y por medio de su radio empezó a dar órdenes – ¡Quiero una línea más en el quinto piso! ¡Otra en el segundo! ¡Y otra de ataque en la entrada! Uno de los nuestros está adentro. También quiero el equipo Delfos Segundo en la entrada.

Subió como pudo las escaleras lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, sabía que si no hacía eso rápido, su vida iba ser más que sólo un recuerdo. Llegó al quinto piso jadeante y sudado, con múltiples quemaduras en su rostro. Buscó con la mirada el cuarto donde había rescatado a la chica. Vio que la entrada estaba colapsada. De un salto entro por una pequeña apertura y empezó a buscar por el departamento a un ser humano. – ¡Hay alguien ahí! –Soltó un grito. – ¡Contéstame! –Escucho golpes en una de las recamaras y entró. Vio como dentro de un closet había movimiento. –¡Tranquila te voy a sacar de ahí! – De una patada logró romper parte del closet y se encontró con una niña no mayor a diez años, con los ojos crispados en lagrimas, con rasgos similares a la victima anterior. Sólo que esta se salvó de una asfixia, ya que se estaba cubriendo su nariz con la ropa del closet. La cargó en brazos y salió del departamento.

– Sujétate bien, trata de aguantar la respiración que puedas. –La niña se colgó con todas sus fuerzas del cuello del Delta Primero cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y aguantando la respiración. Sentía muchos brincoteos y más cerraba los ojos, no quería ver lo que había a su alrededor. –Ya vamos en el tercer piso –Comentó animado el bombero, esperanzado que pudieran salir ahí con vida. Lograba ver las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, pero antes de bajarlas sintió un fuerte golpe de su lado izquierdo, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a la niña protegiéndola con sus brazos.

Fue una explosión en uno de los departamentos. La pequeña salió volando varios metros, quedando al filo de las escaleras. Hyuga se sintió aturdido por el golpe, recibió la mayor parte del impacto. Le dolía mucho su pierna, la volteo a ver y estaba sangrando, probablemente la tenía fracturada, pues no la podía mover, su costado izquierdo le ardía, supuso que ahí es donde las llamaradas lo alcanzaron, pues podía oler a quemado y de su cabeza escurría hilos gruesos de sangre. Le costaba trabajo enfocar las imágenes, pero como pudo levanto su cabeza y busco a la pequeña, y ahí estaba de igual forma sacudida por el golpe, sin mucho daño. Se alegro de verla. Empezó hacer una especie de pecho tierra, para llegar a la niña, pues no podía levantarse y estaba muy débil, todo le daba vueltas, lo único que podía hacer era protegerla con su cuerpo.

Las llamas que calentaban el piso ya ardían, era muy caluroso y sofocante, implementaba distintos métodos para poder respirar.

Al fin había podido llegar se colocó aún costado de ella y la abrazó con su cuerpo. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Esperanzado por salvarla la empujo a una esquina, donde no fuera víctima del calor.

Trataba de tener sus ojos abiertos, sabía que si los cerraba iba ser su fin, le trataba de hablar a la niña y que le respondiera, le preguntaba sobre sus juegos favoritos, que le gustaba de comida y las pequeñas cosas que coincidían, se esforzaba por que saliera una sonrisa, y él se esforzaba por hablarle cariñosamente, tantos años en emergencia lo habían vuelto bastante frío.

– ¡Comandante! Hubo una explosión, no ha salido el Jefe de Operaciones.

– ¡Delta Primero! ¡Quiero una línea más y cúbranlo Delfos Segundos entren a mi señal! –Era su jefe de servicio, un genio en el área de emergencias, el mejor que había conocido. Varias veces le ofreció el puesto de comandante, ya que lo había superado por mucho. No lo quería perder y más que su compañero, colega, era su hermano habían estado durante diez años combatiendo incendios, no toleraría perderlo. –¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! –Empezaba a dar órdenes por el radio.

–Mi nombre es Kaori –Le decía al bombero que la cubría con su cuerpo, estaba nerviosa, pero algo le daba ese bombero que la tranquilizaba. –. Me gusta jugar con muñecas, mi color favorito es el morado –Empezaba a hiperventilarse al escuchar las explosiones, estaba más que asustada, no quería morir –Señor bombero…–su voz era un hilo –…Señor Ne-Neji… –Lo movía con su pequeñas manos, movía lo que podía del Bombero que la protegía, sí su nombre era Neji Hyuga –. No me deje, de-despierte…Ayuda –Le daba palmaditas en su cara que yacía dormida –Me prometió que no me dejaría… –Sabía que era su fin, su héroe no reaccionaba, ya no la podía proteger más y las explosiones aumentaban, podía ver como el fuego casi los alcanzaba, y como caminaba rápidamente por el techo. Se hizo conchita en la esquina. – Aho-ahora lo cui-dare…– No se convencía de las palabras que decía, pero no podía dejarlo ahí. Empezó a llorar en silencio.

– ¡Delta Primero! ¡Hyuga! –Kaori alzo su cara, estaba salvada, los demás bomberos pudieron abrirse paso entre los descombros. Veía como entraban con una manguera siguiendo por tres bomberos más con hachas. –A-aquí, por favor…–Sentía tanto miedo que no podía hablar –Señor Neji, despierte…vi-vinieron por nosotros. –Lo volvía a mover, pero no veía que sus ojos color miel se abrieran. -¡Ayuda! –Al fin salió su voz fuerte – ¡Ayuda por favor! –Los demás bomberos la alcanzaron a escuchar y fueron directo hacia ella.

– ¡Neji! –Grito uno de ellos – ¡Neji! –Se acercó hacia él, checo su pulso – ¡Llévense a la niña de aquí, por un demonio! –Uno de los bomberos cargo a la niña, mientras que ella suplicaba que no dejaran a su héroe solo.

– ¡Kaori! ¡Kaori! –Se abalanzo sobre su hermana pequeña con lágrimas gruesas corriendo aún manchado rostro. La abrazo lo más que pudo – ¡Gracias a Dios! –La abrazó fuerte, pensando en que la iba a perder. Sentía su vida de vuelta. Cuando volviera el bombero definitivamente se lo agradecería.

– Señorita, debemos de revisar a su hermana. – Le dijo la paramédico de nombre Haruno, quién le sonreía a la niña con nostalgia y tristeza. Se llevó en brazos a la pequeña y le empezó a poner oxigeno de inmediato mientras que dos paramédicos más revisaban signos vitales. Constantemente Haruno volteaba a ver el departamento en llamas, sin recibir nada a cambio.

Pasaron rápidos los días, y la noticia aún seguía siendo de primera plana, pues los departamentos que se quemaron pertenecían a gente acomodada en dinero. No sólo el periódico si no que también en la televisión. Ya no lo aguantaba, iba a morir de aburrición. Apagó la televisión y aventó el control.

– ¡Ah! – Hizo una mueca de desagrado –. Tienes que ser más cuidadosa… –Le reclamo, pues aún no tenía práctica en cómo cambiar las gasas de su hombro y brazo derecho para limpiar sus quemaduras. –No creo que esa sea la forma de agradecer por salvar dos vidas. La tuya y la de tu hermana –La encaró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Torció la boca sólo soltando un "Osh" como ya era costumbre en el último mes que estaba con él –Si no te gusta consíguete una enfermera. –Terminó de hacer la curación y aún siguiendo con la boca torcida se levantó y se fue de ahí.

–Yo sé como compensarlo… –Le mencionó antes de que cruzará la puerta de su habitación. Ella volteó a verlo con sus ojos castaños afilados, retándolo, esperando tal vez una broma sarcástica de él, cómo ya era su costumbre. –…Quitándome la soledad, tal vez… –Se rascó la nuca. –… Creo que tú también me salvaste.

Se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo sin mucho cuidado, lastimando sus heridas. Ese tiempo que ella decidió cuidarlo, para agradecerle por rescatar a su hermana menor y a ella, hubo más que simples cuidados. Se entendían. Y si era estar con él héroe de su vida para compensar las dos vidas salvadas, gustosa lo haría.

– Te quiero, Tenten.


End file.
